


Louder Than Words [Podfic]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: In order to secure ties with the Inquisition, the Archon offers up one Dorian Pavus to be married to the Inquisition's Commander. This would be just fine with Dorian... if he spoke the language of the land he was moving to.





	Louder Than Words [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Louder Than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653863) by [Heronfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem). 



> This was a project created for Podfic Polygons 2018.  
> The fic was chosen by RsCreighton, recorded by SomethingIncorporeal, edited by arkadyevna, and coverart was created by Opalsong.

Cover Art provided by Opalsong

| 

##  Louder Than Words

  


**Author:** Heronfem  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Editor:** arkadyevna  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Dorian/Cullen  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** In order to secure ties with the Inquisition, the Archon offers up one Dorian Pavus to be married to the Inquisition's Commander. This would be just fine with Dorian... if he spoke the language of the land he was moving to.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Louder%20Than%20Words.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653863) | **Wordcount:** 5917  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Louder%20Than%20Words.mp3) | **Size:** 71 MB| **Duration:** 0:51:51  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
